madeinabyssfandomcom-20200214-history
Shiggy
|species = Human |status = Alive |occupation = Delver |class = Red Whistle |first_appearance = Chapter 1 (Manga) Episode 1 (Anime) |seiyuu = Manami Numakura |engvoice = Terri Doty}} Shiggy is an orphan from the Belchero Orphanage in the town at the edge of the Abyss, Orth. Like all the children of the orphanage, he's studied to become a Delver since a young age and attained the rank of Red Whistle Delver after his first descent. Appearance He has short dark hair and bright-red eyes, wears rounded glasses, and bears a red whistle around his neck. He is often seen in his plain white sailor collar shirt and khaki green or black pants and track shoes. Personality He has a great inquisitiveness, especially when it comes to the maps of the Abyss. He's helpful and kind and gives Riko plenty of advice. For someone so little, he has a lot of wisdom. History Orth Arc Shiggy is present right at the beginning of the story. He later comes to get Riko, who stopped by Laffi's store after her trip into the Abyss, and both return to the orphanage together. After Riko brought back Reg to the orphanage Shiggy and the others inspect Reg and try to wake him up with an electrical shock, which causes a blackout. Leader catches him and the others, uppon inspecting the blackout's source, and he is punished. Later on, they discuss what kind of being Reg could be. Shiggy concludes, after not finding anything resembling Reg in his book, that he is a collection of artifacts, likely one of the most valuable findings in the Abyss's history, and possibly an Aubade; a treasure of the netherworld. Riko gets excited and imagines a bright future because of the find, but Shiggy argues they would be accused of hiding a treasure from the orphanage, which is forbidden. So Shiggy comes up with a plan for Reg to pose as a homeless orphan who wants to become a Delver and approach Leader. Luckily, it works out and Reg is officially taken in by the orphanage. When Riko tells her friends that she will delve into the Abyss to find Lyza, Shiggy is skeptical and explains each layer via a depth chart. He decides to aid Reg and Riko anyways and the three meet up the next morning in the South District. Shiggy advises them to enter the Abyss through the entry point at the wharf slums, which are not monitored as closely. He has already gotten someone familiar with the area to lead them, which turns out to be Nat. The group soon reaches the edge of the Abyss and after a heartfelt goodbye Riko and Reg descend into zhe Abyss. Since then, while Shiggy has not interacted directly with Riko or Reg, he has been shown on the surface hearing stories from Hablog about the Abyss and its inhabitants, foreshadowing the dangers that Reg and Riko would face; aswell as talking with Laffi about Kiyui. Abilities Intelligence From what has been seen of him, Shiggy is the brains of the team at Belchero; whether he's making plans on how to sneak Reg into the orphanage or briefing Riko on the dangers of the Abyss, Shiggy's intellect is an important asset to the others. Delving Shiggy can travel into the Abyss's 1st layer because of his rank as a Red Whistle, which means he is likely a skilled beginner delver. Trivia *Shiggy’s name might have been taken from the German name for the pokémon squirtle. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Red Whistles Category:Delvers Category:Humans